Intermezzo
by IluvLupin
Summary: A lot happens in the two years between Loki's escape and the next time the Avengers see him. Occurs between Prelude and Cat's Paw.
1. Discovery

_Hello again. Intermezzo is a series a shot one shots that fill in the gap between Prelude and Cat's Paw (which I promise is going to be finished after some heavy rewrites). The one shots will go back and forth between the Avengers on Earth and Loki and Reagan in her realm. _

_Once again I own nothing of the MCU._

* * *

**Discovery**

**The Asgardians discover that Loki has escaped and the Avengers prepare for the inevitable attack on Earth.**

* * *

Although Thor and Odin were down in the dungeons minutes after the Chitauri began the attack it was too late. All that awaited them was the cooling bodies of the dead guards, three very mangled Chitauri warriors and blood, lots of blood The back wall of the cell had a crack in a spider web pattern and was covered in blood, blood was splattered around the sell. While the Asgardians easily established that the mess around the bodies was their own blood, the mess in the cell was Loki's. This worried them whoever or whatever took Loki had not been gentle and beyond the mess in the cell there were no other clues as to who or what. It was if Loki had just been swallowed up by the shadows.

"Go to Midgard and warn your allies, the Avengers, that Loki has escaped." Odin commanded. "They need to be warn in case he tries to conquer Midgard again."

Thor nodded , he didn't want to think about the other very real possibility that the Chitauri had taken Loki because they wanted to punish him for his failure to conquer Midgard. Despite all that had happened between the two he still cared about Loki and he hoped his brother was alright.

* * *

Several hours later on the Helicarrier...

"You have got to be kidding! He's escaped! Loki's escaped and you don't know where he is? You _lost_ him!" Clint exploded.

Thor frowned this was not going well. The Avengers were not happy to hear that Loki had vanished.

Captain Rogers leaned forward "Do you think that he'll make another play for Earth?" asked getting straight down to business.

Thor shook his head "I do not know my friends. The All-father sent me to warn you in case Loki attempts to have his revenge but I must return to Asgard to continue the search."

Nick Fury nodded his assent for Thor to leave "Keep us informed of any developments."

Once Thor had left the remaining Avengers gathered around to discuss this turn of events. "If Reindeer Games is on the loose then he's going to come here. He can't not come. He's got too much ego to let his humiliating defeat go." Stark argued thinking back to his thoughts on Loki's invasion nearly two months earlier.

"Well I know that I'm looking forward to any attempts that Loki can dish out." Agent Barton grinned savagely.

The Black Widow leaned forward "SHIELD already has agents run simulations on the most likely scenarios and have increased our surveillance."

Bruce fidgeted with his glasses "From the data collected from previous encounters, there are a few energy readings that could be scanned for that might give us an indication of where Loki is."

"Whatever happens we'll be ready." Stark proclaimed confidently.

* * *

**A bit of irony there, the Avengers are preparing for Loki's attack while Loki is millions of miles away asleep in Reagan's bed. If anyone has suggestions for scenarios they'd like to see feel free to send them to me. I'm always up for a challenge.**


	2. Recovery

**Recovery **

**Loki recovers from his prison escape.**

* * *

After Loki's escape he drifted in and out of consciousness for days as the head wound he sustained in the fight. He vaguely remembered Regan dabbing the gash with something. The bed was his whole world for those first few weeks but he was sitting up now and he had recovered.

Loki awoke to the sound of the contents a huge iron kettle being emptied into a large tub. He opened his eyes. The servant bowed quickly and exited the room. Next to the fire sat a large tub filled with steaming scented water with all the accoutrements for a bath. He took this as his cue to wake up.

Loki was in the midst of stepping into the bath when the door opened again. He froze, one leg hovering in the air. He struggled to keep his balance. Reagan smiled at him as she closed the door shut behind her "I'm sorry I'm late. I found you some clothes. You should really get into that bath before the water cools." He still did not move. She placed the pile of clothes down next to the towels warming by the fire. She gave him a bit of look "Are you going to get in or not? Fine I'll turn around if you are going to be all funny about it." She turned and faced to opposite wall. He quickly sat down in the warm water feeling distinctly uncomfortable. She bustled around the room as he cleaned himself up. "Here let me wash your hair." She knelt down behind him. He leaned his head back and relaxed into her touch. She ran her fingers through his hair, using magic to shorten his hair back to his previous length.

As Loki dressed in the clothes Reagan had brought he couldn't help but think "Where did you get these clothes?" deep in the pit of his stomach he really didn't want to hear the answer. _This is where I find out she has a boyfriend or a husband and my feelings for her are not returned_.

She gave him a cursory glance. "I asked my brother Al for some clothes." She gave him another look "Did you think that I'd give you my ex's clothes? That would be rather odd would it not?"

"That implies there are exes in order for there to be potential clothes for me to wear." Curiosity bled through his response belying his nonchalant tone.

Reagan broke into a sly grin "Wouldn't you like to know."


	3. Science Bros

**Science Bros.**

**Tony tries to convince Bruce to return to New York.**

* * *

Bruce ran a hand through his hair, messing it up further "I don't know, Tony just because things worked out last time doesn't mean that something won't happen." He began to pack up his meagre supplies. He had set up shop as a local doctor in a remote mining town. It was mostly broken bones and minor cuts or other minor ailments. It was nice: it was uncomplicated, the people were friendly and the higher standard of living was a definite plus. Now Tony was here trying to get him leave it all.

"All I'm saying is that you should come. The tower is being rebuilt for the team. You'll have your one lab, it'll be peaceful, no more running around. Come on you'll love it." Tony cajoled. He had travelled half way around the world to the Australian outback in order to convince Bruce to come back to New York. After the Battle of Manhattan Bruce had decided to go back into hiding than risk something happening in a populated area, or for SHIELD to change their minds. Tony thought this was foolish. Bruce should be with the rest of the Avengers and should definitely be in a lab furthering scientific research. Tony was not leaving without Bruce. "Don't you miss the fun and excitement of new discoveries? That burning desire to know? To understand? You can't tell me you don't miss it?" he poked around the dingy surroundings that Bruce had selected before spinning around firmly gesturing with his outstretched hand. "Come on we went through this all before back on the Hellicarrier. You suited up with the rest of us. You're one of the good guys. You need to be in New York, with the rest of us."

Bruce shook his head trying to ignore Tony. "No I'm much safe, _everyone_ is much safer with me here. I'm not coming."

Bruce wiped a hand across his face "How did you manage to talk me into this?" asked rhetorically. He and Tony stood in the middle of one of the newly constructed labs in what was to become Avengers Tower. Tony just gave him a smug smirk. "Well it certainly looks a lot better than last time."


	4. Siblings

**Siblings**

**Loki faces his scariest challenge yet.**

* * *

Their footsteps echoed hollowly as they walked across the marble floor, it did nothing to calm down Loki. _What am I doing? Why did I even agree to this?_ He thought. Facing down Frost Giants in Jotunheim? Attacking Midgard? Nothing was more terrifying than this. That might just be because this time he actually cared what people thought of him or more specifically what Reagan's siblings thought of him. She gently squeezed his hand and he tried to remember what she said would happen. _Breakfast in the Conservatory_. All the siblings would gather to have breakfast whenever they were all together. _Just a casual affair, she said_. He reminded himself. Two footmen pushed open the doors before them.

For one horrible second Loki thought that something had gone wrong and Thor sat at the table inside; a tall, broad blonde man was recounting some tale of glory to his dining companions with a booming voice. He didn't have time to absorb more of the scene in front of him before...

"REAGAN!" cried a high pitched voice and a mass of strawberry blond curls seemed to hurl themselves towards him.

The curls turned out to belong to Reagan's baby sister, Brid, who wrapped her sister in a big hug before latching onto Loki. He tried not to stumble as she pulled him forward. The others at the table by this point looked up to greet the new arrivals, all except the blond man who had yet to notice that his audience had stopped listening. "Brid, Loki would like to breath now." Reagan admonished lightly.

Brid stood back to allow Reagan to make introductions "May I introduce Loki, Prince of Asgard." Loki sent her a bit of a look at her use of that title. She quirked an eyebrow in returned but continued with her introductions without further remark "Loki may I introduce my siblings: Brid, who has thoroughly introduced herself," the blonde girl smiled "Cam," she gestured towards an auburn man who gave Loki a calculating look and a sardonic smile to Reagan "Eppie and Al," a redheaded girl and a brunette boy came forward to greet him "and Lu." Reagan finished rather lackluster offhandedly gesturing towards the Thor lookalike.

"Ah Reagan I was just telling everyone about that time I slew that fell beast, the mighty-"

"Yes, yes, the mighty Questing Beast. We have heard this story before, we've heard this story a _million times_." Reagan snapped at him, she had little patience for her brother's boasting. She waved a hand towards the spread of food laid out in front of them "Please may we sit and eat without your tiresome stories." The group settled themselves back down with plates of food.

Loki began to relax as light, trivial conversation danced around the table. He focused on observing those around the table , he was a great judge of character and watching Reagan's siblings gave him insight into what made them tick. His first impressions of Lu proved accurate, he was loud, arrogant and a little bit dim but, the others were clearly trying to make him feel welcome.

_Is he always like this?_ Loki queried silently.

Reagan did not give any outward indication that she heard him but her voice echoed in his head _A giant twat? Oh he's usually is much, much worse. He'll continue to go on and on and on. _

He tried to stifle a laugh before the others at the table noticed the unspoken conversation going on_. We need to do something about that._ Lu suddenly gave out a cry of surprise, flinging himself back causing his chair to tumble over and his plate to tip over splattering his food all over his lap. His cup was vomiting forth thousands and thousands of ants. His siblings laughed, Reagan and Cam maliciously so. They both looked at Loki and shared a smile with him. It felt good to be appreciated for his more mischievous side. On Asgard he'd be scolded and scorned if he tried anything such as this.

As they walked back to their room after breakfast Reagan grabbed Loki's hand and leaned forward a planted a peck on his cheek. "Thank you for that, I know my family can be quite trying at times but you did beautifully. I especially like the prank you pulled on my brother." She laughed "I have never seen him looked so surprise in my life. I will cherish that memory forever."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her tight against his side "It _was_ quite the trial but I persevered for your sake." He said in a mock solemn tone.

She laughed again and pulled him into a searing kiss.


	5. Waifs and Strays

**Waifs and Strays**

**An old friend of Reagan's reminisces after hearing about her new boyfriend**

* * *

Sean Ruskin CEO of multimedia giant RedSands Enterprises and exiled Prince of the House of Ennead, Protector God of the Covenant smiled, his wife,who was not in exile and safely living in his family's ancestral home, was relaying the news from back home. There was the normal business; how his son was faring, what his brother was up to and tales of their friends' exploits. It was the news of one of his friend, one of his oldest and closest friends, Reagan's newest boyfriend that caught his attention and sent him reminiscing.

* * *

Two Years Ago

The television screen was displaying the events occurring in New Mexico, Sean watched the destruction and worried about what it all meant. He had been following the goings on in New Mexico ever since his people had detected the strange energy patterns, which turned out to be some form of interplanetary travel. _Such a public display_! he thought "Do you have any more information for me?"

A voice answered back over a hidden speaker "SHIELD has got the area cordon off but the aliens have defeated the creature that it seems they sent. I'll make another report when I have more information but it appears that our friends are too well liked back home."

Sean shook his head slightly "Waifs and strays. Seems that's all this planet is good at attracting." He mused cynically. "I'm none too pleased with the humans knowing that there are others out there, especially these Asgardians, they are a little too similar to us."

His companion turned to him "At least when we've had our personal squabbles we didn't air it out in public." She smiled.

Sean smiled back at Reagan. "You always know just what to say." He responded sarcastically "Regardless I'll keep an eye on all this. Besides," He throw her another smile " I can't allow others to start using this planet as a dumping ground for exiles. I found it first." He pouted jokingly "Now about the reason why you came in the first place."

* * *

Three Months Ago

Over a dozen screens displayed video clips of the events of surrounding the Battle of New York. Reagan was studying closely a recording of Loki aboard the Helicarrier. "I said that I'd keep you informed of any more incursions by the Asgardians. They certainly don't understand subtly do they? " Sean looked over at her but she wasn't paying attention to him. "Reagan."

"Something seems off about this." She shook her head "He's being controlled." She didn't say anything further or look at him.

Sean looked at her and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh?" he drawled.

She finally looked over at him and gave him a look "Don't give me that. I just find it intriguing nothing more." She moved away for the screens. "The humans will be even more paranoid and on the lookout for any alien action, be careful."

He gave her the look again "Sure." He drawled. He felt that he hadn't heard the last of this. "Like I said, waifs and strays."

* * *

Present

As his wife continued on, Sean laughed feeling strangely happy that he had been proven right. He would have to tease her about this the next time he saw her. Her brother, Cam, had a birthday party coming up very soon that he was set to attend...


End file.
